


Close the Curtain

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Embarrassment, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tom just wanted to take a shower. Tord made things complicated.





	

Tom grasped the shiny silver handle and tugged it forward, twisting until the little arrow met a reasonable mix of blue and red. As soon as the water reached a reasonable temperature, he jumped in and stood under the shower head, allowing the forceful stream of water to completely drench him.

Showers were always a cherished time for Tom. It was a time where he could be alone for about fifteen minutes without any interruption whatsoever. Aside from the occasional time where one of his room mates would come in to use the toilet. But even then they would come and go quietly, leaving Tom to his business.

They didn't have many rules in the house, but one that everyone followed very strictly was the “open-door” bathroom policy. No one was allowed to lock the bathroom door while they were in the shower in case someone has to use the toilet. This rule stemmed from an incident when Edd was blasting Britney Spears so loudly while showering he didn't hear Matt banging on the door to let him in. Needless to say, it didn't end well for Matt or the hallway carpet.

Tom turned to face towards the faucet and looked down, allowing the water to run down his hair and over his face. He loved the feeling of water dripping off his face. He wasn't sure why, but it was always calming to him. Living in a house occupied by three other men who all had some weird, loud shenanigans going on, he took whatever relief he could get and didn't really look too much into it.

Tom heard the door handle click. It wasn't too often that one of his housemates came to use the toilet, so this sound startled him, but he quickly dismissed it and went back to his task. He began hearing a shuffling noise, like somebody was scrambling to get their pants off. 

“Man, they must really have to pee.” he thought. 

After about a minute of silence with no flushing noise and no second door handle sound, Tom began to question what in the hell the person on the other side of the curtain was doing. His wonder soon ceased when suddenly the curtain was pulled back full force and before he could tell what was going on, another body jumped in the shower and slammed Tom against the slick wall. 

Tom’s head hit the wall with a thud and his vision blurred. His hands were pinned to the wall by this mystery person, leaving him unable to do anything about it. He shook his head and looked up at the face of the intruder.

“Of fuckin course” He said scornfully. The unknown figure was none other than the person he claimed to hate the most in the house.

“Hello Thomas.” Tord whispered with a smug look on his face, locking eyes with the man in front of him.

“I’m trying to take a fucking shower here. Get your filthy hands off of me.”

“I’m obviously not the ‘filthy’ one here, considering I’m not the one who needed a shower so desperately at 2 in the morning”

“That makes no fucking sense you-”

Tom was cut off abruptly by the other man, who grabbed a fist full of his hair and slammed his head against the wall a second time. Even though it was on purpose this time, it was gentler than the first blow he received. Tord, hand still tangled in Tom’s overly-gelled hair, pulled Tom’s face close to his own. At this distance Tom could easily headbut Tord and free himself, but he hesitated.

“Darling, you really must be quieter if you don’t want to wake the boys.” 

“Alright, what do you want fuckface? Cause I just want to get back to my shower before you waste all my hot water.”

“Oh Thomas,” Tord chuckled, untangling his right hand from Tom’s hair and sliding it swiftly down his body, grabbing the shorter man’s thigh, “You know exactly what I want.”

“Tord I told you, that was a one time deal. Nothing more than that.”

“Oh, but we both know you enjoyed it a little too much for it to only happen once. Ah, even the mention of it is already getting you excited, no?” Tord remarked as he glanced at Tom’s half-erect cock.

“Fuck you.”

“Actually, I was hoping I could top again. I know that’s how you like it. Now be a good boy and turn around for me.”

Tord grabbed Tom by the hips and spun him around so he was facing the wall of the shower. Tord used one hand to pin Tom’s hands behind his back, making it difficult for the shorter man to escape his grasp. Tom’s face was smashed against the wet wall and his back was arched inwards, giving Tord a perfect view of Tom’s rounded ass.

Tord turned and reached outside the shower curtain to grab a small bottle of lube he had brought into the room with him. Tom saw the bottle and grunted.

“You’re a fuckin perv, ya know that?” He spat.

“Not once this entire time have I heard you to tell me to stop,” Tord remarked, pouring a generous amount of the lube onto his erect dick, coating it completely, “Obviously you like my ‘pervy’ behavior.”

Once he was finished coating his erection, he rubbed the excess lube he had on his hand around Tom’s entrance. This sudden gesture caused Tom to shudder. Tord began by sliding a single finger in, then two, but before he could get a third in Tord noticed how tight Tom’s ass was.

“Jesus Tom, when was the last time you got fucked?”

“None of your fuckin business. Just get on with it alre-”

Tord cut him off by quickly inserting another finger, sending a wave of pleasure up Tom’s spine, causing him to inhale sharply.

“Ah- ah fuck! Give a guy some warning, would ya?”

“Warnings are for good boys, which you were not being, Thomas.”

Tord released Tom’s hands from his grip and grasped Tom’s waist so he could properly balance himself. He pushed his fingers in and out of Tom, turning his hand when felt necessary, making Tom whimper with pleasure. Meanwhile, Tom stroked his erection slowly, soaking in all the movements Tord was making with his fingers. After a minute or so Tord stopped, causing Tom to let out an unintended whine.

Tord stood up and lined his own erection up with Tom’s ass, pressing against it but not yet entering. He leaned forward, pushing his body against Tom’s back and holding Tom’s chest with his free arm. He bit Tom’s ear gently before whispering to the him:  
“Tell me you want me to fuck you.”

“ T-tord. This is ridiculous, j-just-”

Tord grabbed Tom’s nipple and squeezed hard, eliciting a squeal of both pain and delight from him. 

“Be a good boy and ask me to fuck you. Now.”

“For fucks sake just fuck me already you asshole!” Tord’s grip on his nipple tightened causing Tom to wince in pain once more. “P- please.”

“Good boy” Tord said as he straightened his back suddenly and thrusted hard and deep into Tom, causing him to yelp from the abrupt movement. Tord ignored the noise, grabbed a fistful of Tom’s hair, and yanked his head back. Long, hard, quick thrusts caused Tom to make the most heavenly noises. Although nobody would guess by the looks of him, Tom was one of the noisiest bottoms Tord had ever had the pleasure to fuck. And he loved it. Each little gasp and moan filled Tord with more ecstasy, causing him to pick up his pace and thrust harder into the smaller man.

Tord leaned forward and started sucking various spots on Tom’s neck, even giving him a few bites to ensure he’d leave some nice marks. He wanted Tom to be reminded of this every time he looked in the mirror for the next few days. Every time Tord bit the his neck, he produced an even louder, more sensual moan than the ones he was already making. None of Tord’s previous sex partners had ever made such glorious noises. It was like a dream for him.

“Tord- I-I-”

Tom couldn't manage many other words between his quick gasps and moaning, but Tord knew exactly what he meant. Tord released Tom’s chest, grabbed his cock instead, and began jacking the other man off as he continued his thrusting. Tom’s body tensed at the sudden warm touch and after a few pumps, he came on the shower wall. His intense orgasm caused his body to weaken, barely allowing him to keep holding himself up. The sight of Tom nearly collapsing beneath him pushed Tord over the edge and with a few more deep thrusts, he came into his partner’s ass.

“Fuckin hell man,” Tord breathed “Lookit the mess we’ve made. Good thing we’re in the shower, eh?”

Tom would have chuckled but he was breathing too heavily to try to make any other noise at this point. After a few moments, Tom attempted to stand up straight so he could proceed to clean himself up. Not yet fully recovered, his legs shook feverously causing him to slip. He reflexively tried grabbing Tord for support, but the extra weight on Tord combined with the slippery floor of the shower caused both the men to topple out of the shower and onto the bathroom floor, taking the curtain down with them.

Tom landed on top of Tord. He swiftly apologized, but as they both attempted to scramble to their feet they heard someone clear their throat. They froze in place their heads snapped quickly towards the sound. Edd was standing in the doorway, staring down at the two of them.

“Uhh, I can see you two are busy. I’ll just go pee outside.” Edd said as he proceeded to shut the door, leaving the two men blushing on the bathroom floor.


End file.
